Sister of the ultimate
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: Set 9 years after the events of 'Shadow the Hedgehog'. Shadow is sent to the ark with is family (Rouge, Silver, Blaze, seven year old Xavier the bat and eight year old Brianna the Cat), but rouge is expecting a baby any day! And who is this threat hiding within the shadows? T for language
1. Project Karma

**•Set 9 years after the events of 'Shadow the hedgehog'. Shadow is sent to the ark on a mission with his family (Rouge, Blaze, Silver, 6 year old Xavier the bat and 7 year old Brianna the cat) but Rouge is expecting a baby any day! And who is this threat hiding within the shadows?•**

Shadow's pov:

I love answering unasked questions, but this one I needed someone else to answer: How on Earth did I become head of my department in G.U.N in 9 years when it took at least 13 years minimum for a normal person? I was now normal, or at least a bit more normal than I was before all of this, with a wife, two sons (Hate Silver), Silver was now married and had a daughter and I was now expecting my new daughter/son any day now. I sat back in my black desk chair, my younger son sat on my lap. He was a 6 year old black bat with blood red wings and his mother's eyes. He was cuddled up close to me as he snored loudly in my big office. He couldn't hang out with Rouge as she was working in our small office at home (he was claustrophobic) and she was very cranky at the moment. The ladies in my department think he's dead adorable, but they don't know the half of it; he cries constantly and is a total wimp. He loves jewels like his mother and likes to hide her jewelry with his niece that is older than him. He and Silver are very close so I didn't see why the white hedgehog and his wife Blaze couldn't look after him. A loud knock on the door awoke the bat on my lap and the door opened to reveal Topaz.

"Hey Shadow. The commander would like a word with you," she greeted me.

"Sure. Can you look after Xavier for me?" I asked as the miniature bat sat on the floor with his drawing pad and pens.

"You got it Shadow, you can trust me to keep him safe,"

"I doubt someone will try to capture him, Topaz,"

"You dunno. They might think by taking the ultimate being's son, they could get their hands on you," she said and sat down by Xavier.

"Point proven. See you in a bit," and I walked off, leaving the purple eyed human with my son.

* * *

Topaz's pov:

"What are you drawing kid?" I asked. He was adding amazingly detailed features to the small part of the picture he was drawing. It looked like a wing.

"I'm drawing what I want my sister to look like," he said.

"You don't know it's gonna be a girl yet,"

"Yes I do. Mummy told me. She's keeping it a secret from daddy so don't tell him," he said and placed a finger to his lips.

"Got it. You hoping she's a bat?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think she'll have daddy's eyes as me and Silver have mummy's; some red features like daddy and will be fast like daddy,"

"Wow, you really want her to be like your dad, don't you?"

"Yeah..." he was cut off by sudden shouting. Xavier started to howl and wail. I picked him up and carried him into the hall. Two men had gotten into a fight and many of their co-workers tried to break it up. Then, two security guards escorted the men out into the street. The bat didn't stop crying and many of the ladies came to see what was wrong.

"You k, bud?" I asked him, but he nuzzled into my chest and muttered something, "Eh? What was that?"

"I wanna cookie," he whispered loud enough so I could here him. One of the ladies pulled out a brown bag.

"Here, Buddy, have the whole bag. It has your favorite: double chocolate chip!"

"Wow, thanks!" Xavier smiled and crunched into the first cookie, "Your the best Sandi!"

"Think nothing of it Xavier," Sandi smiled and walked off to do some boring paperwork, like the others had.

"Can I get back to drawing now?" the bat asked me.

"I never stopped you in the first place, but you better draw something you'd like your sister to look like if she was a boy as well, don't want to reveal mum's secret, do you?"

"No,"

* * *

Silver's pov:

"Silver! Clean up on table 9!" Vector yelled at me, yet again.

"I'm cleaning table 3 if you haven't noticed!" I shot back. The crocodile looked over from the till.

"So you are! Cream! Clean up on table 9!"

"Can't, taking the rubbish out!" the rabbit yelled from outside.

"Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" the blue being yelled and slapped boss around the face.

"Tikal?"

"Forget it!" the echidna growled as she wiped down a nearby table.

"Fine! I'll do it... selfish workers making me get up from counting my money!" Vector growled. After Sonic's birthday where we were sent across time, he gave up on being a detective, so he opened up this Pizza Hut. Espio opened up a daycare center (where my daughter Brianna was at the moment) and Charmy was the delivery boy for the business. Me, Tikal, Cream and Cheese were blackmailed into working here as next to no one applied to the job (those who did apply were just creepy hobos wanting some food), and I can say, we all wish we could be working anywhere else. I mean anywhere else, "Do I need to hire Amy here or something?" Vector asked us. Cheese kicked him in the shins. So did Cream.

"What time is it?" Charmy asked as he walked though the door. In the past 9 years, he'd been much more maturer than when I first met him.

"'Bout 5:30," Tikal said, staring at her wrist, "I should get a watch,"

"No duh!" Charmy laughed, "Vects, is is closing time yet?"

"Yeah, if you clean up table 9 Charmy!" Vector said slyly.

"Yay! I'm gonna be helpful!" the bee said and wiped down the table.

"Why can't you be like him?" Vector asked us.

"Well, one: we are paid employees. Two: we have brains. And three: we didn't sign up for this job like he did!" Cream spat, put on her coat and walked out with Cheese close behind her. Tikal shrugged and made her way to the door.

"Bye Vector. Need to make sure Knuckles and Shockwave haven't destroyed the house!" and with that, she left, leaving me, Vactor and Charmy.

"Why haven't you gone Silver?" the bee asked me.

"Espio is usually here by now with Brianna and Blaze isn't here to pick me up," I answered.

"Why don't you fly home with your daughter?" the crocodile asked.

"We are trying to be normal. Flying defeats the object,"

"Oh..."

* * *

"Where is that chameleon?" Vector asked himself after waiting for half an hour.

"Maybe he got caught in traffic?" the bee suggested.

"Yeah Vector, it is possible, as it is rush hour as everyone is trying to get home,"

"Silver, I'm pretty sure I know what a rush hour is," Vector growled at me.

"Then show it..." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"There they are!" Charmy pointed out a purple chameleon, a smaller brown one with no horn, a red cat about the age of 7, a black hedgehog with red highlights and a jet black bat with blood stained wings. The cat ran straight in and into my arms, her lime green dress bouncing around. Her bindi spot was also lime.

"How's my princess?" I asked the sol princess.

"Sorry we are late. Grandaddy asked Mr. Espio something about something called project Karma," she replied, "but, I'm fine,"

"Hey Silver," I small voice said. I found Xavier at my leg, making puppy eyes, "Sandi gave me some cookies today, and I drew a couple pictures," he pulled out his drawing pad from his backpack.

"Why don't you show Anna them while I talk with daddy," I suggested.

"Ok," both the bat and cat chimed and ran off to the table I had just cleaned. I walked over to where Espio, Vector, Charmy and Dad were sat. In Espio's arms was his daugher, still a baby so she didn't have her horn. Her name was Jaci.

"Dad, do you reccon you tell me about this project Karma Anna was talking about?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

* * *

No-one's pov:

_~Flashback~_

_A small chocolate brown rabbit walked down the halls of the ark. She hated being the only child there, but she had to admit, it was fun to some extent. Everyone adored her and gave her sweets, but how she wished for someone her age, like her. Everyone was human (a couple scientists and ladies weren't, they were like her, mutant animals) so she felt left out, like an oddball. She stopped when she heard the scientific genius known only as professor Gerald Robotnik talking with Altha Wolf, the most horrific scientist who preformed tests on living beings. It was mad, and so was he._

_"I'm telling you! I've perfected it! The ultimate lifeform! She is immortal, a fast learner and has inhuman powers!" the wolf explained as he typed something into a computer. _

_"You couldn't have! We don't have the technology to perfect such a thing!" Gerald pointed out, "what poor sap did you turn into this horrific thing anyway?"_

_"That's the beauty of it: she is a being I created from mine and Alana's blood, she is like us; she is the ultimate hedgehog!" a pod came out through the floor containing a golden, female hedgehog. She didn't have clothes for the moment but there were some being manufactured for her as they spoke. Her eyes were closed and she had black highlights on her short quills and by her eyes. She didn't look like anything capable of being the 'ultimate', but like someone the rabbit could be friends with._

_"Impressive. What is her Project name?" the professor asked. A sign on the pod answered his question, "Project Karma? Good name, but I'll refer to her as Carman. It's nice you made Willa a friend,"_

_"What?"_

_"Willa has been wanting a friend ever since she was born. It's nice you care," Carman slowly opened her eyes for the first time, but the scientists didn't notice._

_"She was created to be the 'ultimate', not a playmate for that rodent!" Carman's red eyes filled with fury. She had heard the whole thing._

_'Am I just a creation? Just an experiment? What if I refuse to be the 'ultimate'?' the golden hedgehog thought to herself, then eyed the rabbit peering around the corner, 'Is that Willa? If so, I'd like to be friends with her,'_

_~End flashback~_

Red eyes opened for the first time, in what, 50 years? They scanned their surroundings. This was a different place from when she deactivated herself to hide from the intruders that day the professor's granddaughter was taken from him. 17 years after she first awoke. She stepped out of her pod and alarms went off. Red lights that matched her eyes flashed that would have blinded any normal person, but she was the ultimate lifeform. A small hovering robot flew into the room and opened fire. She easily dodged the ambush and destroyed the robot with a flick of her wrist. More flew in and met met the fate as the first. She smirked, the kind Shadow did, 'Carman is back, Shadow. And I'm coming for you!'


	2. Project Shadow

Annie's pov:

Daddy and grandaddy have been quiet and closed off for days, leaving me and Xavier forced to play with mummy and nanny. I didn't mind my mum, but I kept my distance from nanny as she was really cranky, but she let Xavier sit with her. Every now and then, he would try to climb onto her, only to be moved back to where he was sat. The mini bat was in overalls, much like those Italian/american plumbers Mr. Sonic meets at the olympics, and blue shirt while I was in a black skirt and lime top. Mummy was in a deep purple crop top and jeans while Xavier's mum was in a shirt she wouldn't usually fit in and baggy sweatpants.

"I can't wait for you to get out," Rouge muttered as she changed the channel on the Sky+HD.

"Who ya talking ta?" Xavier asked, who was now on the floor with his colouring book.

"No-one hun," she responded, but the black bat wasn't convinced, "Fine, I was talking to your..." the ivory bat looked around the room.

"Daddy and Silver are at work," Xavier pointed out.

"And we know anyway," mummy smiled, "don't we Annie," I was at the table, playing with my dolls house and I nodded and continued the teaparty with the crocodile, baby, dad and dog dolls.

"Your sister," Nanny finished.

"What are you gonna call her?" I asked.

"I don't know Brianna. Can you think of any?"

"Me and Anna can write them down in my book and we can show you later!" Xavier suggested as he ran over to me.

"That'd be wonderful!" Mummy clapped her hands together as we ran to the male bat's room.

* * *

Silver's pov:

Pizza hut was unually busy today. Me and Cream were getting al least two months worth of exercise because of the constant spill of drinks, little kid throwing up etc. Tikal looked on the verge of passing out, being the Chef and all.

Project Karma... Shadow didn't have enough information on it, but what he did know seemed to be useful. Apparently, 12 years ago, G.U.N obtained the project that was in a state of suspended animation. They had tried cloning the being that was presumed to be part hedgehog and part Echidna from a glimpse. The clone was somewhere in the remains of Prison Island they believe. They recovered the original, but it was hidden away somewhere top secret that Shadow wasn't allowed access to. It's powers were unknown as they were never recorded. It had been confirmed that it was created by Gerald.

"Silver! Stop daydreaming on the job! For the forth time: clean up on table 2!" Vector yelled in my ear as I tried to figure out if we could find out anything about Karma. It didn't sound as if it would pose as a threat, but G.U.N were trying to hide it from anyone.

"Sorry Vects!" I held up my hands in front of my face, almost as if I was expecting my boss to hit me in public.

"Something troubling you?" Tikal asked as she kneeded the dough for someone's pizza.

"Is it about that Project Shadow was asked to find the clone of?" Vector queried.

"Kind of. From what he said, the clone might have been destroyed when Eggman blew up Prison Island. If it wasn't, it might be just like the original, which could be a huge issue if it turns out that it's evil,"

"Sounds like this thing could be a huge threat. Why exactly is Shadow looking for it anyway?" Tikal noted as she smeared sause over the dough.

"Who knows? Even Shadow doesn't know, does he Silver?" Vector responded, "Anyway, time for you two to go on your break,"

"Kay," the echidna princess smiled and walked out through the back with me.

* * *

Shadow's pov:

"Do you understand your objective, agent Shadow?" the commander queried, raising a brow.

"Yes sir," I nodded, "What does Alicia look like?"

"Unknown, the being was put though an aging process to see if the being could age. We created the clone about the time we received the original, so she should be about 12,"

"Sir, do you believe a young creature could survive on her own for nine years? From the age of 3?" one solider from my squad asked, filling in for Rouge."What species is it?"

"Just like it's original: a hedgehog,"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Willamina the rabbit: a kind soul with an open heart and loved to help. She had excepted the artificial being for what she was and taught her many things._

_"Why would I need to know this?" the golden hedgehog asked, her red eyes questioning. The two females were in the Ark's cook room with Willa's mother, a feline named Jemma and a white hedgehog who had 'adopted' Camilla as they make cake "Altha said I only need to know important skills,"_

_"You need to eat silly," Willa laughed, stirring the mixture._

_"Don't listen to what Altha says honey, he's just insane," Alana, the white hedgehog, smiling, "Everything you learn is important. Your dad said that knowing a sleeping spell and other spells are unneeded, bit you'll see, one day, there will be a reason to know them. Whatever you learn, you will need, that's why you learn them,"_

_"I never thought about it like that!" Willa giggled, "Where's Jacob?_

_"With Altha," Jemma sighed, shaking her head, "poor kid... His dad altered him so he was part-artificial. I'm surprised that the kid still trusts his father," the purple hedgehog they were talking about came through the door, catching his breathe._

_"Camilla," he wheezed, "Dad wants to show you something,"_

_"Do you know what it is?" Alana asked, "where's your hat?"_

_"The hat is with dad, mum. I don't know what it is, but he said it was really important,"_

* * *

_"Hello Karma," the colourless wolf smiled, "I see Ghost sent you the message,"_

_"Why don't you call us by our actual names?" Jacob growled, folding his arms and looking away._

_"Karma, you know your ultimate lifeform," the wolf continued, ignoring his own flesh-and-blood son, "That won't be for long. Me and Gerald are creating something called 'Project Shadow'!"_

_"Project Shadow?" Jay queried, looking back at his old man, "How could that be stronger than Carman?"_

_"True, Karma is a fast learner, but Shadow with have brutal strength. She relies on strategic fighting but Shadow with just lunge. He will be much better!"_

_"So..." Carman said, clearly ticked off about this pronouncement, "Where is this 'Project Shadow'?" Altha remained quiet, but pointed over to a pod. Jacob squinted his eyes to see clearly. Inside was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills. His eyes were closed, obviously in a state of suspended animation._

_End flashback _

The golden hedgehog growled as she wiped out yet another wave of G.U.N Beatles, like she had been doing for the past hour. She was beginning to wonder why the humans hadn't shown up yet. She trod on the remains of the fallen robots when her ears pricked. Footsteps echoed thoughout the hallway, making their way to Karma. A group of G.U.N soliders blocked every exit the being could reach, holding their guns at her.

"I was wondering when the party would start!" Camilla laughed, smirking. The humans loaded their weapons, "Stupid humans with stupid weaponry,"

"Hello Project Karma, long time no see," a strong voice said. The hedgehog looked around for where the voice came from when a grey haired male stood out from the sea of humans. His left eye was green while his right one was brown.

"Abraham," Carman acknowledged, nodding, "Look at you now, how old are you, 56? 57?"

"65, Karma. You have been in suspended animation for 59 years. Feel full energy after that long sleep? I know Shadow was,"

"Shadow..." She growled, "Do... Do you know what happened after I sent myself into suspended animation? Is Willamina ok? Tell me where the hell is that black hedgehog!"

**'She must really hate Shadow,' **Abraham thought, **'Maybe she can help with what I have in mind,'**

"Sure, I'll help, if you tell me where Willamina and Jacob are!" she smiled. The commander looked puzzled on how she answered the unasked question, "Poor Abe, has old age got the best of your memory?" she laughed, "Show me how to start,"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry about this long period without uploading, but I was busy finishing my most famous story (In fear of the world, recommended) and starting it's squeal. There will be a Oc form on my profile (Bearvalley3365, Noah and Spencer will be in, so no need to send them in through review). Anyway, getting of track, what did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think Abraham Tower has is store for Carman? Do you like the flashbacks? **


	3. GUN's past invasion

Carman's pov:

_*Flashback*_

_SMASH! A hard, metallic shoe connected with the side of my face, sending me flying into a wall. I spat out fresh blood and slowly moved my jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. Shadow looked over me, a scoul covering his face as he turned to the side._

_"Karma, why are you such a pathetic weakling?" He asked me, and I was surprised on how much that hurt, "Get up now!" I groaned weakly as I picked myself off the ground._

_"Don't you dare underestimate me, Shadow," I growled lowly, narrowing my eyes, "Don't you forget I was built for fighting!"_

_"Don't forget he was also built for fighting, Camilla!" Abraham shouted out, "You always forget that part!"_

_"Shut the flippin' 'ell up!" I spat, wiping my cheek of the blood oozing out, "I'm the original and no-one can beat the orig- shit!" I hissed as Shadow punched me in the gut, "What the bloody 'ell? That hurt!"_

_"I still wonder you call yourself the ultimate... You feel pain and simpathy for those low-lived,"_

_"What about you?" I asked, "And Maria?"_

_"Maria is different!" He boomed and punched me again, "you wouldn't understand how much she means to me and Gerald or why she's so important..."_

_"Aye, but I do. Willamina. She is my best friend and part of Altha's dark past. She is also important, but maybe not your kind of important, but still important one way or another," I looked around but saw only Pablo the Rabbit and Abraham, "Where are they all?"_

_"Wills is with Alana, Stephanie and my mother, cooking. Maria went to go find the professor. Anya is helping Jemma with sewing. Heavens knows where Byron, Misteria, Narezco and Jacob went," Pablo informed us. Then we heard high-pitched screaming from outside. Shadow was the first to react._

_"Maria!" he ran out and off to where the scream came from._

_"C'mon guys, lets go!" I called and ran after him. I turned left when he turned right to reach Misteria's dorm, "Misty, you okay? Did you hear Maria just then? Do you know what has happened?" I opened the door a crack, to find it was empty. I frowned and turned around to see the seven year-old human boy and twelve year-old rabbit staring at me with confusion._

_"I-I'm scared..." Abraham muttered, "Camilla!" he clung onto me, "I don't want them to get me!" I looked him, puzzled, "Us! I mean us!"_

_"No. Who? Who will get us?"_

_"The people from the planet. They blackmailed Gerald earlier saying they were going to kill the kids and women here if he doesn't give them what they want!"_

_"How do you know that? You didn't eavesdrop, did you Abraham?" I asked as I raised a brow, "Did Pablo, Anya and Misteria tell you to?"_

_"No. I was just walking around with Maria. We weren't meant to hear the conversation, but they were speaking so loudly, we had to hear what they were going to say,"_

_"They immediately told me and Wills, who told Alana, mum and Jemma. They are keeping a watchful eye on all the surveillance system," Pablo explained, "They also contacted Ivo and his family, so if the worst should happen, Maria, me, Abraham, Anya, Byron, Misty, Narzi, Shadow, Jacob, Stephanie, Willa and you could stay there and keep safe." _

_"Well, we need to find your sister," I sighed, "Best to keep your family together, whatever will be left after this,"_

_"We... We don't have to, you know that, right?" the rabbit mumbled._

_"I know you and Willamina got into a row earlier today, but you're still family, nothing can change that. It's best if you stay with her,"_

_"But if family come first... Shouldn't you be with Misteria, Narezco, Alana, Altha, Shadow and Jacob?" Pablo questioned._

_"Pablo, you know I'm just an experiment, right? So, they aren't really my family. I don't actually have a family, but you do. It's why we are going to find Wills,"_

_"But first," Abraham said, tugging on my grey top, "We need to help Narezco!" he pointed over to an outlined shadow. It had no features to it, only it's shape. It looked just like Shadow, but a bit smaller as this figure was only 12, not that you would know by looking at him._

_*Flashback end*_

I frowned as I came back to reality. When I was in suspended animation, I remembered things vividly, in full Technicolor like I was watching a movie... But now I was awake, they didn't seem right. I'd forgotten what exactly happened, even though it was literally just before I put myself in that state.

"Where are we goin' Abe?" I asked, looking up at him, "Not that I'm not enjoying this exercise,"

"Somewhere you'll be staying for now," He said coldly. **'I hope she finds this task rather... Amusing,'**

"What do you mean by 'amusing'?" I lowered my eyelids, "Does it involve destroying more of those pesky flying robot things?"

"You'll see in due time Project Karma, you'll see..."

* * *

Espio's pov:

I sat there calmly, rocking Jacqueline from side to side. Melody and Travis where playing their vesion of extremely rough rough-housing where they would climb on top of one another and yank on their hair or bite or whatever.

"Wouldn't be as bad if these kids actually behaved themselves, would it Jaci?" I muttered and the smaller chameleon giggled, grabbing my horn. The mongoose got off the floor and sat beside me, leaving the hawk on the floor by himself, "Get bored of playing pile on did we?"

"Kinda," Melody frowned, folding her arms, "Travis is just being an utter jerk as always,"

"Doesn't help that his parents are two of the Babylon Rogues and one of his godparents is in rehab, does it?"

"Guess not," she said, sighing. She grabbed the tv remote at turned it on. BBC news came on and before she could change to Cartoon Network, I snatched the remote out of her hand, "Hey! What's the big idea Espio?"

"This," I pointed to the screen with a female bee with long blue hair, "It looks as if it's something important,"

"You mean I have to listen to Jill, Charmy's girlfriend? Boring!"

**"In recent discoveries, several jewellery stores, seventeen museums, four art galleries and three treasuries have been broken into. Several of these places housed chaos emeralds, to be specific, the cyan, red, purple and yellow emeralds. Police are looking into these robberies as absolutely no evidence has been found of anyone breaking in." **Jill explained, **"Until them, anyone in the possession of the three remaining emeralds have been advised to conceal it from the public or keep on you at all times. Most of the brake-ins were in or around the Station Square area, so any residents, keep on the lookout for any suspicious activity. This is reporter Jill the Bee, signing off,"**

"That's really bad," Melody blinked. Travis walked over to us and sat on the sofa.

"What's been going on?" the brown hawk asked.

"Does your dad have a Chaos Emerald?" I queried.

"Yes. Why?"

"Does he watch the news?"

"No."

"Of course not..." I muttered, "What's his number?"

* * *

**Misteria the Wolf: Hey guys! Sorry for it being a long time before I updated this story... This story is only on it's third chappie but it's like torture writing the chapters. Plus, can you guys please read 'Like Fathers, Like Sons', 'Cry me a river' and 'In shadows' if you haven't already.**


End file.
